ShikaHina Drabbles
by I.dont.trust.quiet
Summary: Different drabbles about Shikamaru and Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**Chalkboard**

"They are going to find us soon. Recess has been over for at least 15 minutes." Whispers the soft female voice, without so much as turning toward the body next to her, or even at the very least opening her eyes to look at the hand slipping into hers. She rolls her closed eyes and thinks 'Honestly; he is such a bad example. When did this become ok?' The body next to her shifts toward her and pulls her closer. Wrapping his arms around her, and mumbles "We have another 20 minutes or so until my students realize that they are being taught by a clone, unless Iruka has already started looking for us. In that case we have about 2 minutes." The male and female were hiding for about the fifth time that week. The female was the academy's nurse; nobody would be looking for her for at least 30 minutes when Lee's class started. The male on the other hand was the academy's strategy teacher his class had started about 16 minutes ago, and at least one of his students was on to the fact that a clone had been teaching their class and had gone and sent Iruka after the lazy male nin. The poor nurse would be caught through association. Since the male had grab her at the start of recess she knew she wasn't going back into her office until they had been caught. It was the way they entertained their selves and kept poor old Iruka- sensei on his toes. Sadly they were running out of places to hide inside of the academy grounds, and for that very reason it was only a matter of time until they were caught. "Shika?" "Hmm" " I hear something," mutters the nurse as she opens her eyes. " And I see Iruka. See you at three?" she continues. "Troublesome…2:30?" the male whispers back as he lets her go so she can get up. " Nosebleed?" questions the female. "Yeah" "So I'll walk by jacket off around 2:20?" whispers the nurse as she turns the knob "See you then." Shikamaru mumbles as he picks him self up from their spot on the floor. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei. Shikamaru-kun had a question and we lost track of time." Mutters the nurse as she dashes out of the door toward her office. " You have got to be the worst influence on Hinata." Sighs Iruka. " Yeah, that's why she loves me." Replies the young man as he walks across the abandon classroom to the door flicking the light switch on along the way. As the young man is slowly walking toward the classroom he'll be teaching in until about 2:25, Iruka looks around the old classroom and thinks to himself 'Interesting. That they saved this classroom for last.' Iruka starts to walk out the room when he notices the chalkboard. It is there in Hinata's perfect handwriting he sees a note that could only be for him. _Rookie Nine: too cool to grow up, and too old to be kids. I_ guess that makes us cool adults…Thank you Iruka-sensei. Below this message he sees all the signatures of the Rookie Nine nin with little pictures he can only assume are drawn by Sai (a new friend of the nine), and he laughs and mutters under his breath "No, thank you" then as he walks out the classroom and turns out the light he wonders how long until they find the note he has left for them. Minutes later and about three classrooms down Hinata looks at the chalkboard and smiles at the words that now lie underneath hers. _It has been a pleasure. Good luck, Iruka. _


	2. Sunset on a staircase

"Set me free. Why don't you baby? Get out my life. Why don't you baby? Go on get out. Get out of my life, and let me sleep at night. PLEASE! 'Cause you don't really love me you just keep me hanging on." sings a breaking voice from somewhere toward the bottom of the dark staircase. 'It has to be Hinata.' I think to myself 'Who else would be hanging around campus at this time of day? Honestly my heart goes out to her, this thing she has with Naruto is shit. She doesn't deserve this, and you can't really blame Naruto. If anyone is to blame it's Sakura she could end this shit whenever, but she is way too selfish to think of Hinata.'

'I want to go and say something but who am I to say anything. I mean I hardly ever even speak to Hinata. I can't keep doing this...trying to fix people. In fact now that I think about it this Naruto thing might be the least of Hinata's problems really. Maybe I should text Asuma. He'd have Kurenai down here in a heartbeat. Kurenai be able to help Hinata fight off whatever demon had a hold of Hinata today.'

"Set me free. Why don't you baby? Let me be. Why don't you baby? 'Cause you don't really love me you just keep me hanging on." Then it hits me 'I know what I can do for Hianta.' Suddenly my chest is on fire. 'I have to get to her and help her this very second.' I find myself vaulting over the railing. I may be shouting now 'Hinata!' or maybe it's my heart pounding out her name. I can't be sure of which. Wait I can see her stand up and look around.

'She looks confused.' I think to myself and as soon as that thought is over I'm in front of her. The sunset is leaking in from the windows on doors behind her framing her and illuminating her in this other worldly glow. "Hinata," I say as she stares back with blinking eyes. I'm grab her hand and pull her back to where she was sitting on the dusty bottom step.

Once I have us seated I turn to look at her. She is staring at the door. "Let's just sit here, and create a free world for a while. Hinata, I hope you don't mind me trapping you in this fantasy world with me for a bit. She turns toward me, the setting sun obscuring her face from view a bit and she smiles. I know in this moment that it isn't me trapping her, because I know that this single smile will haunt me for as long as I shall live. I find myself smirking. Because being bound to Hinata won't be too troublesome.


	3. Heart To Heart

It had been a long time since the last time he had found himself awake before the sun. As he turns suppressing a yawn he sees that his bedmate is still there.

Thinking it to be a dream he turns back over and drifts back to sleep. In his dreams his bedmate, a girl with pale eyes whispers to him about her hopes and

dreams for their lives. As well as her most intimate fears. It takes a while for him to realize that this is not a dream. That he is here lying there with the girl of his

dreams. The world is quiet except for her chattering. Chattering that he finds lulls him into a sweet sense of security, he knows only she could ever give any

other human being. He can't help but think how insignificant all of the problems and people outside of this bed seem. Not for the first time he thinks about

convincing the girl to stay with him, in this bed as long as humanly possible. Then he looks over at her as he feels her eyes on him. He sees her smile and he

remembers. He thinks about how selfish it would be to keep her smile and her quiet but luminescent personality away from the other people who love her and

she loves as well. He sighs and instinctively she wraps her around are his torso and kisses his cheek. His eyes are on the ceiling now. He is afraid that he looks at

her now he'll be lost. He knows that she is predictable, but somehow all of his deductive skills fly out the window when she's involved. So he reaches out and

wraps his arms around her and hoists her on top of him. He kisses her chin and he breaks his hold on her momentarily to turn on a song.

_When I wake up early in the morning  
Lift my head, I'm still yawning  
When I'm in the middle of a dream  
Stay in bed, float up stream (float up stream)  
Please, don't wake me, no, don't shake me  
Leave me where I am - I'm only sleeping_

He feels her smile she gets exactly what he is saying right now. In soft words she reassures him that she is here to stay for as long as he needs her. He is

grateful beyond words and he thanks her the only way he knows how. He whispers to her his fears of his body's and mind's limitations and she reassures him

that it's natural. Even though she knows he knows that this is a natural fear. She holds him or maybe it is he that is holding her, regardless in this moment they

both know that when day breaks and they have to leave this bed, this moment when remain with them. With that thought they both smile as they drift off. Only

to awaken when the sun is high in the sky to play that silly game of uncertainty that lay outside of the bedroom door.

Inspired by _I'm Only Sleeping_ by The Beatles


	4. Chapter 4

It never occurred to her that she was so many people's sun. She never quite understood the importance of it until she took the time to slow down one lazy

afternoon. That afternoon would shape things to come and relationships for quite a while. It would take her years to realize that she had fallen right into his plans.

When she did realize she would smile laugh, look up at the clouds and continue to chase her Sensei's little one around the field. Her laughter mixed with little one's

would ring out and grab the planners attention. He wouldn't bother opening his eyes, but he would smirk as he lit up another cigarette. He knew how perfect life

could be now that the sun was his. He was elated, but never cocky something he had learned from his own Sensei's death. Nothing lasts forever. So each day he

woke up he treated his sun like she was the only important thing in his world. Which was somewhat true, besides her really the young one was his only other

constant and not annoying form of normalcy. With his cigarette smoked to the filter he opens his eyes, and stands up. He puts his cigarette out and grabs the little

one. Immediately the young lady stops chasing the now captured, giggling, squirming and all around happy tot. She practically floats over to the young man, at

least that's how the man sees it. She takes the baby's hand and kisses it as she let's go she reaches for his hand together they start to make their way back home,

the baby's mother's home. They know there that the loud drama of their respective teammates await them, but looking at this baby and looking at the sky they

know that today will be one the memories that gets them through the tough missions. So the smile as the walk hand and hand back to the weird family they

have created since his Sensei's death. As they arrive he notices how she glows in the presence of this family. He knows she can finally see what he has been

saying to her all along. This makeshift ragtag family revolves around her. She keeps them together. Her love follows them all and keeps them safe in a way.


End file.
